


杀人不眨眼的罗伊

by ruuya



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 他们进了直布罗陀地图，那个叫做源氏的半机械人正充满感情地说：“这里很漂亮，我以前从未欣赏过这里……”





	1. 杀人不眨眼的罗伊

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年写的电竞RPS  
> 我再也不敢了（指RPS）

早上五六点钟，房子在没有经过他们允许的情况下，停了一次电。只有一小时，但足以将linkin热醒。连续奔波几天的线下赛后，在难得的休息日平白无故被这种原因打扰睡眠，虽不至于生气，也没法高兴起来。基地的网和电一向很烂，这种事多了以后，也就习惯了。  
他熄灭手机屏幕，闭着眼睛躺了一会儿。上铺的roy也醒了，出于同样缺乏睡眠的人之间的一种无名默契，他也没出声。linkin只能听到他的身体在床铺里面极小心地挪动一下。然后，便是一阵长久的燥热不堪的沉默。  
直到听见冷气滴的一声重新启动，身上的那股不舒服的粘腻感被吹走了，才拉上被子盖住肩膀，睡着了。  
再醒转过来的时候天已透亮，一线阳光从窗帘的缝隙里钻进来，亮亮地投在人造木地板上，将房间中一片浓重的黑暗切割开来。门关着，外面有稀稀落落的人声。linkin躺着玩了几分钟手机，完全清醒了，才下床去穿衣服。  
roy难得比他早起，穿戴整齐，蜷着腿窝在小沙发上看录像，平板屏幕的冷光自晦暗中投照在他脸上。上身穿着一件黑色的T恤，两条长长的、肌肉柔软的手臂从袖管里面钻出来，晃荡着。像个刽子手的幽魂。  
听到他起了，抬头看了一眼。又补充一句，“饭还没好。”  
linkin随便应了一声，套上裤子和上衣。走过去将窗帘拉开后，混沌的室内一下被照亮了，视野中所见的平常物品，像是被锐化过的照片，色彩和轮廓线都过分地鲜明起来。他转身想要去桌子那边找点吃的，比如说昨天在便利店顺手抓的巧克力。  
roy也往房间里面走，突然从背后伸手过来，一把将他眼镜摘了。linkin近视度数很深，什么都看不清。他骂了一句我操，你干什么呢。roy大笑着抓住他的手，身体撞到了一起，又碰上了已被烤热的玻璃窗。然后是嘴，贴了上来。  
眼前只有模糊的色块。粉红色的是皮肤，黑色和白色是眼睛，还有一些白金色的，是日照投映到人脸上，强烈的光斑。冷气开得过低了，即使外面温度接近四十度，linkin还是抖了一下。  
天旋地转，充满敌意的眩晕席卷而来。

直播的时候常常碰到弹幕问“roy的源强还是你的强”，linkin一概回答：“他比我强。”  
碰到问“为什么你的源这么强，比赛却辅助”，就回答：“为了指挥方便。roy源比我强。”  
有时候也会补充道：“roy的源打法比较适合团队，这是一个团队游戏。”  
还有问“roy为什么没开直播”的，答案是“因为他懒”。其实是不爱开。  
见到roy之前，一直认为自己会打突击位。最后综合各方面原因，决定担任指挥兼辅助。有些粉丝不满意，觉得埋没了这么优秀的源，甚至希望他转俱乐部。linkin就说：“辅助比突击难很多……”  
但是被问到“点数够了最先买谁的黄金武器”，答案想也不用想，是唯一的：先买源氏的金刀。在练很多英雄，最喜欢也最擅长的到头来还是源氏。  
也正是因为擅长源氏，才知道roy最需要什么。

输了比赛以后linkin习惯从自己身上找原因，反复看录像，反复想。指挥属于苦差事，要做的事情很多，输了第一个背锅，赢了一定要说有什么好处的话就是高兴，大家都高兴。  
有时候也会鼓舞一下队员，同时也在心里劝自己：不就是输了一场，下次碰到打回来就行了。  
他天生并不是很阔达的人，年轻男孩难免争强好胜，过于莽撞。但是年纪渐长，总能稍微学到一点。  
以前认为很严重的事情，过了一段时间觉得不算什么，吃了顿饭，睡一觉就忘了。还有些事情，明明不对劲，渐渐接受了，也是无所谓的。

和roy不清不楚的，算是团队营销的一个卖点。  
真的搞又是另一回事了。  
roy看起来软得很，有时候解决问题的方式却跟收割人头般，冷静得透出一股狠劲来。许多事后来细想起来，跟他的助澜是分不开的。  
几个月前坐在家里订飞成都的机票，心里想：或许是一个改变命运的机会。虽然是一条离经叛道的路，既然选了就好好走下去。  
一个错觉：roy这个人是来陪着我走这条路的。

之后就是黄金赛，愈往后打愈紧张，步步如走在悬崖边上。加上roy又感冒了，没得休息好，发烧越发严重。一旦有犯些小差错，便自嘲道：“就是个弱智。”最后几场打得尤其拼命，从玻璃房里出来几乎倒下去了。  
还好最后还是拿了冠军，风头一时无两。台上拍过照了，下了台还有无数人群涌上来要拍，乌压压的人头似乌云临城。roy还有低烧，精神不大好，还是站好了让他们拍。  
linkin头也有点疼，胳膊搭在roy和泡泡肩膀上，勉强看着镜头摆出笑容。拍出来勾肩搭背，roy和泡泡都没站直，显得linkin又瘦又长，像根钉子杵在那里。  
六个队员，还有教练，几个经理，几个熟的主播一起吃饭，一人点一个菜，点了酒，热热闹闹地吃完了庆功宴。商量着再去唱歌，一直浪到天亮。临出酒店大门，roy被问起身体没事吧。他回应了几句，最后还是说脑壳疼，想回去睡觉，又承诺下次唱歌。  
linkin正在优步里输入K歌之王，闻声抬头。跟roy不一样，他是纯粹的喜静不爱唱K，也有点想回去。  
roy又说了一遍自己头晕，linkin就把打的字删了，重新输入iG基地的地址。  
linkin说：“我陪罗伊回去，你们先嗨吧。”  
roy笑了起来，带点得逞的气息。这一行人里只有他俩人不抽烟，为此还立了不能在训练室里抽烟的规矩。提早离开也算是为其他人行个方便。linkin心里这样一想，觉得自己是陪他回去的最佳人选。

得了冠军，快乐比想象的淡。前段时间顶着巨大压力打比赛，现在一下放松，只觉得身心俱疲，像刚刚自战场死里逃生。但前路还很遥远，想到将来诸多困难，一时间心底生出烦躁，生出丢下一切逃走的念头。  
两人精神焉焉的，车上路上竟然一句也不讲，自顾自盯着膝盖看。不像刚夺冠，反而像两个败将。上了电梯，linkin缓了缓神赶走杂念，揉着太阳穴问：“等下你先洗？”  
roy说哦。又说累，困，抱怨了一下比赛场地和赛制的问题，奖金倒是没有提。  
linkin有一句没一句地搭着，低头掏手机看了一下时间是一点十几分。别的分部楼层还亮着灯，有些脚步走动，只有fire的没有人，白亮亮的一层楼，显得有点寂寞。  
“我们养个猫吧。”roy说。想了一下，又自己否决了：“不行，这环境怎么养。”linkin说：“你有猫的啊，在你家里。”  
“是啊。我想喂猫，还想遛猫……”  
linkin记得那猫的脾气，不像是肯被人牵绳遛的样子。

进了房间以后roy就抓上东西进了浴室。linkin在他洗的时候留心听着声音，总觉得roy会滑倒摔死，然后上社会新闻“夺冠当夜电竞选手猝死浴室”。最后roy也没死，而是回来吃了阿司匹林，往下铺一倒不动了。  
坐在床沿上刷了会儿手机，微博下面铺天盖地的迷妹祝福，他一条一条地回复过去。看roy确实睡着了，他去洗澡。一身的烟味酒味，衣服穿着的时候闻不出来，拿在手里就闻到了。他不喜欢这味，仔细地刷牙，又用了漱口水才作罢。  
回来的时候，轻手轻脚地关了灯，借着门缝里射入的走廊灯光，能看到roy卷着被子，一动不动躺着。  
走近了，发现他醒着，眼睛还跟着转，就赶他去睡自己的床。  
roy抱紧了空调被，笑嘻嘻说：“叫老公呀，叫老公我就上去。”  
linkin说：“罗伊老公，可以把床还给我了吗？”  
“不可以。”  
linkin知道他讲话像放屁，懒得再说什么，准备今晚自己去上铺睡。刚到上海，分房间的时候，他们作为“老床友”理所应当地被分到一起。同吃同睡可以培养默契，其实就是养成互相依靠的条件反射。  
两个都是好脾气的聪明人，彼此顺水推舟一番，几乎不需要磨合就像齿轮一样严丝合缝地转了下去。  
roy继续说：“么么哒一下我就上去。”  
linkin说：“么么哒个毛，你感冒。”  
“那你也别上去，挤一起睡回忆一下从前的困苦生活。”  
“你睡觉把我抓醒了，我又困又苦，你睡得倒是蛮爽的。”linkin说，“再来一次我可受不了……”  
他没拒绝，出于某种原因，他没再说什么。但是两个正常体型的男人挤在一张单人床上实在称不上舒服，加上病中的人体温略高，贴在一起如同紧贴着运作中冰箱的外壳。  
手指在脊椎上一节一节地滑动，像在寻找从哪里下刀。然后隔着衣服滑到了髋部，linkin寒毛竖起，用手肘使劲捣他。两人半斤八两的，打闹之间roy按不住，叫道：“你别跑啊。”  
linkin说：“你摸老子我能不跑吗？”用了点力挣动了几下，roy说不摸不摸，就放手了，从他身上挪了下去。放低了声音，异常轻柔地说：“抱会儿好不好？”  
仿佛胸腔里飞进一只蛾子，带毒的鳞粉在骨肉之间扑腾。  
linkin身体放软了，任由他抱住。只觉得那手臂像八爪鱼一般缠着。roy的下巴压在他的肩膀上，静静地好像抱着恋人。

以前在成都的时候，住元气家里训练，也是和roy一起睡。那天半夜醒来，不夜城市的声响被窗帘阻隔在外面。只能听见中央空调轻轻的翕动，和房间里另一个人平稳的呼吸声。他摸到眼镜戴上，用手机屏幕作光源，蹑手蹑脚地下床给自己倒了杯水。  
寂静的黑暗，四面八方隐隐有水流声，白天随手插在笔筒里的花在散发香气。那个人身体散发出来的热度长出触角，若有若无地触碰着他裸露在外的皮肤。不用眼睛看，他知道那个人在那里。这个直觉像梦中梦一样怪异，但他努力了一把，并未成功自梦境中脱离。  
时隔几个月再次想起那个夜晚，头脑放空的感觉相似，但人与事都有些许不同。

一直睡到下午一点多，洗了头出来，在镜子前吹头发的时候，把衣服撩上去看。零零丁丁一把骨头，能摸到肋骨一条条的，平坦的腹部隐约透出肌肉的形状。不是练的，纯粹是因为没什么脂肪。  
下腹的深处传来轻微的不适感，像长跑以后的缺氧，读完一本书后的怅然若失。像犯人获知死刑的执行日，竭力抑制那自深海涌上的恐惧之浪将他击倒。linkin往脸上拍了点凉水。浴室镜子里脸色憔悴，二十出头的眼睛已经有了些许疲惫。  
头疼眼睛疼手疼肩膀疼胃疼，哪里都疼。年龄在这一行里算大的，没有很多明年了。打的时间不长，身体已经越来越差。  
职业生涯很残酷，几年后年龄到了阈值，不知道自己该做什么工作度日，不知道是否会遇到新女友，甚至不知道该为了谁而活。如此拼命透支身体，只是为了给自己一个交代。粉丝很多，里面不乏脸蛋可爱声音又好听的女孩子，但是没有一个可以成为归宿。也见过roy的女友，当别人问他的时候就答“还是挺漂亮的”，确实挺漂亮，更多的就不了解了，roy也不跟他们提女友的事。

七夕那天正好也是roy生日。听别人提起来了，才想起来他确实是有女友的。这段时间队伍状态有问题一直连败，被经理和教练骂得狗血淋头，但七夕还是大方地给全队放了假。晚上吃了蛋糕roy就出去了，出门前说今晚不回来了，果然没有回来。  
linkin去年七夕的时候还没跟女友分开。那天他过得不好也不坏，跟所有情侣一样他们逛街，买花，吃饭，还买了些年轻女孩喜欢的小东西。他确定自己是爱她的，而且曾经非常快乐。但是现在，这些已经不重要了。  
这两天他坐在机子前，把这几天的录像又看了一遍。他已经不是青少年，为了现实梦想奔波了几年，对这种节日不再抱有幻想。洗澡忘拿了东西，在浴室里面叫roy，叫了两声没回应，才想起他不在。倒进床铺的时候，突然开始思考自己想要一个什么样的情人节。  
他的七夕跟过去的每一天一样，缺少睡眠和休息，吃饭上厕所的时候脑子也不停转，一整天下来头痛得要炸开。但如果给他一天时间不需要想任何事，只要去认真地过一个七夕的话：  
只想和那个人一起躺在沙发上过一天。那个人不是她，他不知道是谁……

第二天下午陆陆续续集合，当天晚上又打了一场线上赛。昏昏沉沉竭力挽救，场面不听使唤，全是问题，自己的手脑也不听使唤，刚开局就知道要输，果然输了。  
打到绝杀前手伤又犯了，借着re站起来甩了几下，还是疼。职业选手基本上都有这毛病。疼起来很疼，但渐渐习惯了，也就算了。不至于疼到要命，只是烦人得很。  
roy算是严重程度仅次于他的。当初两人双双手伤发作去医院，还被调侃了一番“什么断手，明明是断袖”。  
打完就接了上面的电话，挨了顿骂“你们是想家里有事”。然后随便吃了点东西，又开短会总结，差不多就是继续挨骂，最后再吃两颗糖。  
roy坐得离他两个身位，脸上没什么表情。  
linkin心里在想说点什么才对。他自己也极愤怒，但是这愤怒被强压下去，在胸腔中化为一团烫手的火灰。  
教练已经让他们回去了，大家陆续地往自己的座位走。roy歪歪斜斜挪去厨房，拉开冰箱门拿了一罐饮料回来喝。  
linkin叫了他两声，他就回过头来。其实没想好该讲什么，两人之间出现了一个面面相觑的短暂的尴尬。  
率先打破沉默的还是roy，看了时间，还够再打几把去睡。roy往手上贴了止痛贴，问：“去亚服，你来不来？”

登了亚服，linkin觉得两轮车上分不稳，打开好友列表扫了一通。在线的有无数个，绝大部分是韩国人。对方发来好友申请他就点确认，自己又不懂韩文，结果就是加了一大堆无法交流的好友。看来看去，几页好友能组的没几个。  
roy也在看好友列表，说：“组卡萨丁吧，输了就踢了他！”  
“行吧，听你的。”linkin说。  
打到一半野人队友掉线两个，虽尽力配合，最终无力回天，狠狠地降了小半级。roy将身体靠向椅子，调笑：“这次是谁的锅？”  
linkin说：“是我的锅，卡萨丁这把carry了！”  
roy说神他妈你的锅，都怪卡将军不能carry动我们。

是我的锅。linkin想。  
不知世界上有没有什么人，天生爱主动背锅。跟很多情况一样，他对揽锅既不喜欢也不讨厌，只是指挥的习惯令他次次妥协。  
自己动手做饭虽然麻烦了点，若是能有时间，做做也无妨。  
猫虽可爱，但是太忙没有时间照看，最后也没有养。至少在上海这几年养不了。  
roy倒是确实非常讨人喜欢。更多事情则是既不喜欢也不讨厌。  
他也觉得roy不是真心地喜欢自己。平日里看起来越是温柔的人，冷酷无情起来越令人害怕。roy软硬兼施，撒起娇也客客气气的，但没有给他很多选择，他只能在几个里面选自己最能接受的选项。他每一步都走得很小心，但最后牵牵扯扯地，还是被套住了。  
也曾幻想过应该如何逃走，只是每次都失败。每每失眠，先数羊，再数努巴尼火力点，后又开始憎恨自己太过软弱。终于睡着了，整夜地做梦，梦见很多将来的事。

他们进了直布罗陀地图，那个叫做源氏的半机械人正充满感情地说：“这里很漂亮，我以前从未欣赏过这里……”


	2. 处刑人之死

十点半，linkin睡醒了，挪着身体去浴室洗脸刷牙。roy跑步回来正在里头冲凉，两个人互相也不介意，各做各的事情。linkin把镜子上的水雾抹开，对镜一下下慢慢地刮胡子。镜上方的小灯是冷调白色的，把脸色照得有点惨，眼睛下面有青黑色的雾霾。  
刮完胡子后他把手在水龙头下冲了一下，又接了半杯水，漱了一下口。吐出来的水里什么也没有，兜兜转转往下水口流去。roy已经套上衣服，一边用毛巾擦着头，一边凑过来专注地看。  
linkin侧身让开好让他出去，一边在镜中呲着牙试图查看肿痛的那颗牙齿，结果自然是什么也看不到。roy无声地笑着，像一条溪流一般轻快地走出去了。

从小衣食无忧，家庭和睦，身体还算健康，学习还可以，长得也还过得去，谈过恋爱，养过一只猫一只狗。即使事事顺心地长大，有些问题总归是无法解决的。一般来说，他就让那些事情在心里变得无足轻重，然后顺水漂走了。  
大部分时候有些事还是有点所谓的，以及以前这些事情还是有所谓的。

roy吹好头发进来宿舍的时候，他正坐在床沿上滑着手机看微信的聊天记录。这算不上什么不可告人的东西。但或许是因为一种莫名的、突如其来的生疏，至少这个时候，他是有点不想见到他的。  
几年的朝夕相处让六个人彼此知根知底，远远超越普通朋友的关系。但他意识到，他们很快就不是队友了。  
其他人也走得差不多了，前天的聚餐吃得还是挺平静的，都没喝多少，大概是因为第二天有人要上火车飞机，吃完了没去玩，都回来睡觉了。  
相处的这几年，算是很亲密的。但是在即将到来的明天以后，他们会因为这确实且不可改变的分离，逐渐变成陌生人。

roy什么也没说，在他面前停住，伸手拿起上铺床板上的ipad。这样他身上穿的那件t恤，完整地展现在linkin的眼前大概有十秒。上面用夸张字体印着IronMaiden，标题下面是并排的五个可笑的骷髅头颅。他们的衣服都不多，这件穿过挺多次了，但这是linkin第一次在这样近的距离，仔细地去看上面印了什么东西。  
他一直觉得IronMaiden的音乐挺好，但是这件衣服，确实是有点蠢的。  
如果是以往，这样二人相处的情景下，roy会先开口的。他会用他那副让人缺乏信任感的声音，熟练地打破安静。然后linkin会用一个语气词含糊地混过去，开始一整天的日程。  
linkin一直觉得自己是个很积极的人，对于实在讨厌的也至少不会逃避。他们的人生轨迹已经和大部分人不同了，在离开这个行业以后，几乎是要重新认识这个社会。除了银行卡里的数字，跟刚刚毕业的大学生并没有太大差别。对此是有些踌躇，但也莫名的期待。  
一度认为自己无知的样子非常丑陋。但是这几年见过了，形形色色的各种人，当然也有一些好的，但大部分面目狰狞。再回想起自己犯过的傻逼，又觉得没那么傻逼了，都是差不多的。  
他很早就想过了自己接下来要去哪里，干什么工作，拿这些年挣到的钱去投资什么，跟谁结婚，怎样赡养父母等等。直播也会做，还有网吧的活动，平台宣传，外设厂家发布会，给钱的都可以。他们还约好了每半年至少小聚一次，加上俱乐部还会用各种理由邀请退役选手出来聚会。其实见面的次数还是不少的。  
职业生活实际上过得很无趣，像是彩纸扎的灯笼一般，表面光彩照人而里头空无一物。也许退役以后反而会不一样，有更多的私人时间去解决自己的事。

linkin的眼前全是那五个神态各异的骷髅头。直到roy带着ipad离开了他的视野——这时间应该不算很长——linkin把注意力放到别的地方，指着窗框上丢着的一个打火机问他 ：“这打火机谁的？”  
他们都不抽烟，这只能是别人的。昨天晚上他看到这个东西的时候就知道这肯定不是roy买的，是谁的不重要，他只是想找点话说说，每一句在这个时刻都弥足珍贵。或许在很久以后，他们还能想起这一天说了些什么话，很有趣。  
roy顺着他指的方向看了一眼说：“不知道。”  
你抽烟了？linkin在心里问，但是没有说出口。  
如果昨天晚上没有先睡，就能在roy回来的时候闻一下他身上有没有烟味。或者早上醒得早一点。但是现在他已经洗过澡了，衣服都丢进洗衣机了。  
roy继续说，我没抽，我不会啊。说着俯下身自然地靠近，好像要让他闻一下味道一样。

linkin心里向来有数。  
他们之间永远地存在一根刺。因为时间长了，扎在那里的痛感也淡了，大部分时候甚至会忘记它。但每一次争吵，都会把它往里推得更深，每次都比从前更令他难以呼吸。  
然后是更多，令他不舒服的瞬间。当时或许是很快就忘了，但是每次想起来的时候，那股窘迫和烦躁永远如初。  
也许跟任何人都是这样的：当相处的时间开始以月计算，矛盾也随之浮出，而且解决矛盾的唯一办法就是将二人用物理的距离相隔，以免横生烦恼。  
而他们两个因为一些原因，呆在一起的时间太长，空间又太窄小，种种离乱纷杂的因缘，扎得伤痕累累，搞得很难看了。  
人也变得极懦弱，像矮树丛中的一根枝条，为了躲避被剪断的命运弯得比谁都低。

永远照亮二人宿舍的阳光突然没了光彩。而他的牙还在发作，一阵一阵的，不太疼但是很打扰人。  
那五个骷髅正在互相说着一些天气和女友的万用话题。  
刚刚饮下的凉水在他的胃里晃来晃去。他莫名感到心虚。roy潮湿的嘴唇正对着他的眼睛，在意识到这个姿势有多尴尬之前，他还想了很多别的。未吹干透的头发有水的潮气和洗发露的香味，刨得短短的发茬沾染了水分，也显得异常柔软。那颗头偏转了一下，嘴唇就压在了皮肤上。  
海洋蒸发了，无家可归的鱼群在天空中飘动。

他们合住的宿舍不是特别明亮，但是在这种半明半暗的光照下roy的皮肤显得非常白，脸上的轮廓也被照得很柔和。他眼睛生得很漂亮，瞳仁很黑，笑起来有点含情脉脉的味道。  
第一次见面的时候也是这样的光线，二十出头的roy站在地铁出口的树下面，一身毫无品味的休闲打扮，低头看手机。荫蔽之下的五官不太清晰，就感觉眼睛挺大的。  
他知道很久以前他们之间的关系已经产生了变化，而且这个变化是永久的、不可逆的。

作息有点乱，白天黑夜的都没多少概念。下午把东西又收拾了一些，出去吃了夜宵回来十点，算了一下明天roy飞机是下午两点的，就差不多洗澡睡下了。刚回来的时候觉得很累，关了灯却一直睡不着，终于睡着了又做梦，许多情景旧式胶片一般，飞快地在眼前穿梭。  
先是前段时间的一个个比赛，有赢也有输的，整体还行，不算特别难看。然后梦见从前无数次的吵架，互相甩锅，还有摔椅子摔东西的，如何和好的却都记不住了。最后便梦见了在成都的时候，跟roy睡一张床的日子。那时候还很年轻，无比愚蠢，又无比珍贵。  
睡得模模糊糊中又见一个人坐在旁边，下意识叫了一声。那人便回过头来，笑了一下。身体似有万斤重物压着，动不了，虽想醒来，头却痛得无法思考。  
周遭仿佛有鬼影游动，嘶嘶的怪声正从八方传来。那人正靠了过来，无端端地觉得他也有些恐怖，面容扭曲模糊，并不能看清是谁。  
最终啊地喘出一口气，终于从鬼压床中逃离。眼前诸物还是一片寂静的灰黑色，天还没有要亮的意思。转头向旁边地上的地铺看了一眼，roy将头脸埋在被中，睡得很安静。因为秋天的地铺有些偏凉，他的被子也厚点，温和地把整个人包在里面。像一只寄居蟹，深深地藏在称之为盔甲的壳中。  
roy的行李还有一两件堆放在桌子的下面。大部分的都已经打包寄走了，而且里面并没有太多与这个队伍相关的东西。iGf拿走了一个人好几年的巅峰年龄，但没能在他身上留下太多独一无二的痕迹。  
roy明天的飞机，他没有打算去送行，因为还有别的事要做，那是属于自己一个人的结尾。  
人总是要对自己负责的，但是他不能染指roy的人生，也没有兴趣。起初他们还是满怀着热忱的，胸中抱着火焰，然后变成了热灰，再然后是慢慢地凉下去。等到凉透了，被吹得七零八落的，那就是该走的时候了。

本知道与他交心，注定要断送一切幸福。只因为那一线蜃楼般的希望，自欺欺人，做了一些与自己本性相悖的事情。  
仿佛有什么东西或者什么人，发着微光，在黑色天空的那边用尽全力向他呼喊，但他什么也听不见，只能看到那个遥远的光点；然后渐渐的光微弱下去，声音也低下去，最终便消失了。


End file.
